


Haikyuu Hogwarts

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Quidditch, Smut, more to be added - Freeform, relationships, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: The story of Kenma Kozume and his beginnings in, friends at, and his adventures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So basically I love Haikyuu, ESPECIALLY KuroKen, and I’ve been getting back into Harry Potter lately, so I just decided to have a go with this. So here you go! Enjoy!

“Kenma! Get down here before we’re late!” Called a voice from down below the small, cream colored room. A car engine started outside and a golden eyes closed as a sigh emmited from the cat-like boy’s mouth, who sat on a small, cream colored bed. Grabbing the last bad that sat in the small room with one arm and scooping up a spotted cat with the other, the boy quickly headed downstairs to where his mother showed him out the door and into the small, cream colored car. 

It was September 1st, and the colors of the countryside were only beginning to change from shades of green to yellow in slow succession.

Kenma Kozume watched as these colored flashed in front of his eyes, making him stare off in a daze as his mind raced with anticipation, for he was beginning his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that very day. 

It was nerve racking for him, truly. He was a shy boy with little to no friends and not much interest or experience in magic. He came from a half blooded wizarding family, his father muggle-born while his mom was a witch. Kenma himself was magic without a doubt, showing many signs of it, yet finding it all confusing and slightly uninteresting. 

In fact, he didn’t even truly want to go to Hogwarts. He’d revived his letter in the summer, much to his parents delight, and they’d celebrated it with much more vigor and passion than Kenma himself, who wasn’t too thrilled. He’d never lived so far from his parents and home for so long before, and just the thought of it made him queasy. The anxiety he felt was masked, though, as to not disappoint his family, so he just feigned the slight joy he showed when reviving the letter and during all the preparations or the school year. But now that it was all really happening, he could feel the pit in his stomach stretch viciously. 

“Look honey, we’re pulling up now!” Chimed in Mrs. Kozume from the front of the small car as they pulled into Kings Cross Station. The three got out and began to unload, Kenma, his mother and father. Clutching Neko, (the boy’s best friend and spotted tabby cat), the blond trailed behind his parents as they made their way to platform 9 3/4. 

“Well now,” Said Mrs. Kozume, beaming down alongside her husband as they reached the gate. “You know how to do it.” She said with a smile. 

Kenma didn’t meet his mother’s eyes, but glanced to the brick wall that seemed the only thing that separated him from the new life that awaited him. 

With a kiss from his mother and a hug from his father, the pudding head made his way running through the brick wall and out onto the platform that stood next to the steaming, massive black engine; the Hogwarts Express. 

There were many people scattered around the platform, parents and children saying goodbyes as the engine whistled loudly. The blond winced and cluched his luggage and cat tightly as he squeezed his way through the crowd, alone and in search of the entrance. When he finally found it, he slipped on and made his way to an empty car, relieved to be away from the crowd. 

He sighed, his long bangs falling into his eyes as he slouched against the back of the booth. “Oh Neko..” he muttered out, stroking the small cat gently as a frown formed on his dainty features. “How am I going to do this..?” He asked quietly, as if the animal could answer him. The feline only stared up at him with wide, gold eyes that resembled the boy’s own.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside of his door, and it suddenly flung open, a black mass falling in and crashing to the floor with a loud noise. Kenma jumped slightly in surprise, peering down with a frown at the thing that’s just fell into his room. Then suddenly a wild head of bright orange hair appeared from the mass, along with a wide eyed and confused face of a a boy that looked to be Kenma’s age. 

“Whoops! These stupid robes, I keep tripping cause’ they’re too long!” He grinned sheepishly up at the blond. Kenma blinked, staring at the boy. His orange hair was sticking up every-which way and a blinding grin was plastered across his face. He reminded the pudding head of the sun. 

The boy, who had made his way up off the floor, now stood up and stretched before looking around the car. Then he turned back to Kenma. “Hey, So is it okay if I sit here? I didn’t see many empty areas left.” Kenma nodded and the boy grinned again. “Oh! By the way,” he began again, “I’m Hinata. Hinata Shouyou! A first year.” He stuck out his hand in greeting.

Kenma timidly shook his hand, glancing down at his lap. “Uh...I’m Kenma.. Kozume Kenma.” 

“Nice to meet you Kenma!” Hinata said cheerily, sitting down across from him. “You’re a first year too?” Kenma nodded once again, glancing up at the boy. 

“Awesome!” Hinata yelled, “Maybe we’ll be in the same house!” 

Kenma doubted this, but shrugged his shoulders anyway. 

Suddenly there was a scratching at the door and a loud squawking that rung out. Kenma looked over to see a large, black thing clawing at the window of the carriage, trying to find its way in. “Oh! Suno!” Cried the carrot-top boy as he sprung up to the door, flinging them open and reaching up to grab the black mass, which had leapt right into his arms. As Hinata had grabbed the thing, he’d also managed to trip again, crashing into another student who’d been walking by right as the whole situation occurred. 

“Hey! What the f-“ Yelled the boy who’d walked by as he was toppled over by the redhead. Both boys and the creature crashing down. 

“I’m so sorry!” Yelled Hinata, “My bad-“

“Oi! Just get off me dumbass!” Yelled the tall boy, who, now that Kenma got a closer look, had flat, raven hair and a large scowl on his face. Hinata quickly jumped up, grabbing his creature (which was now recognizable as a large, black crow) and turned to the other boy. The ravenette got up, a scowl still on his face. 

“What where you’re going next time, dumbass. What’s your name?” He asked, towering over the redhead intimidatingly.

“A-ah! I’m Hinata Shouyou! First year!” The shorter boy cried out, staring head-on at the other. 

“Tch. Well watch where you’re going idiot. And stay out of my way.” The raven said before turning and stomping off. 

Hinata scowled as he watched the boy walk away before he turned back, sitting down once again. “What a jerk, huh?” The boy said, holding the large bird in his lap. “I hope I’m not in his house.” 

“Mm...” Kenma said, trying not to seem too rude for not saying anything particularly comforting. But he did feel bad for the boy.

“Anyways,” Hinata began again, turning his attention to the blond. “What house are you hoping for? I really want to be in Gryffindor, or maybe Hufflepuff.” He said with a thoughtful look, “I probably won’t be in Ravenclaw cause I’m not very smart but- Oh!” He shouted suddenly, making Kenma jump slightly. “Do you play quidditch?!” 

“Uh... n-not really...” Kenma mumbled, glancing down at Neko who stared back up at him with a sorrowful look. 

“Really?” He said with an incredulous look “Well, I love it! I can’t wait to play! I love flying, I practiced at home everyday up until today, all summer!” Hinata yelled joyously, “Do you know how to fly?” He questioned. 

Kenma nodded. “Y-yeah... I used to sometimes...” he replied, thinking back to when he was younger. He remembered the bold, grinning boy who used to live next door and how they used to fly on kiddie broomsticks.

“Well that’s better than nothing, I guess.” Hinata grinned.

The boy’s continued to chat for the rest of the train ride, the redhead more than the blond, but nonetheless enjoying one another’s company. As the daylight dimmed and they moved along, the sight of Hogwarts came nearer and nearer, and before they knew it, they’d finally arrived. 

As the train whistle blew and all the students began to fumble around and get off, lugging bags and caged along with them, the two boys from the empty car got pulled into the crowd as people yelled and shouted. Kenma was squashed between two older students as he tried to break through the throng of people, heading towards the exit.  
It was dark out and hard to see everything that was happening. Suddenly he was being pushed out of the exit and stumble down onto the platform outside, effectively running into the people from the crowd there as well. 

“Woah, you okay there miss?” Came a voice from the arms that had grabbed Kenma as he stumbled out of the train. Kenma looked up into the face of a taller boy with wild, bedhead hair and a laid back smirk on his face. The smirk faltered, however as he took in Kenma’s own face before speaking again, “Oh- uh, sorry. You’re hair looked long and I though you were a girl.” The boy laughed sheepishly.

Kenma blushed and looked away. “It’s fine... I get that a lot..” He mumbled. Then, realizing that the boy was still holding him up, quickly pulled back. “Uh, sorry- um-“

“It’s cool, I don’t mind helping out a cute kitten like you.” Said the raven, a sly grin settling on his features again. Kenma blushed hard. “You’re new, right? You’re gonna wanna follow them.” He said, pointing to a group of students heading down to the lake. 

“O-oh.. thank you, um...” 

“Kuroo Tetsuro,” The boy said. 

“Uh thank you, Kuroo-san...” Kenma mumbled quietly as he turned and began to walk away, but Kuroo grabbed his arm and spun him around before he could get far. “Hold on, can I know your name, kitten?” He asked, the nickname making Kenma scowl.

“Kenma.. Kozume...” the blond said quickly. 

“Ah, well Kenma-kun,” The raven said, grinning, “I definitely hope I’ll see you around then.” He said before he let the boy’s arm go. Kenma only glanced away before turning and quickly following the first years until he was out of sight from the sly, narrow eyes of Kuroo Tetsuro.

 

-

 

“Hmm... yes indeed, well, Ravenclaw!” Rang out and echoed within the great hall as the room irrupted in cheer. A small smile fell on his lips as Kenma felt relief follow through his veins as being able to finally leave the seat which held the rooms attention. The hat was removed, and he stepped down and made his way down to the long table with a glittering blue banner overtop it. As he sat down, the golden, cat-like eyes glanced around and accidentally landed on midnight black ones which held a piercing gaze on him. The eyes held a familiar, sly look and were partly covered by wild black hair. Kenma realized he was staring at none other than the boy he’d met only minutes before, Kuroo Tetsuro, seated across him him at the Gryffindor table. 

The blond quickly sat down, looking away and his back facing the black eyes. Behind him, Kuroo only grinned and turned his attention elsewhere. Kenma was greeted by other Ravenclaws as the sorting ceremony continued. But the nagging at the back of the blonds mind kept making him want to turn and look at the older boy across the isle. There was just something perhaps a bit too familiar about him.

The calling of Hinata Shouyou finally drew Kenma’s attention away for a bit as he saw his new friend be placed into Gryffindor with a delighted whoop. Soon after the redhead was the boy, Kenma recognized, as being the angry raven who had yelled at them earlier. His name was Kageyama Tobio, and he also was placed into Gryffindor. Kenma glanced around to see the raven sit near the incredulous Hinata. The two seemed to immediately recognize each other, to each’s distain. 

The ceremony went on, and a few other people joined him at the Ravenclaw table, including a boy named Akaashi, who sat next to Kenma. The two glanced at each other and gave an understanding nod of greeting before eating their meal in a comfortable silence. 

After the ceremony and dinner had ended, each house was led back to their dormitories. Kenma found a bed next to Akaashi’s, and both boys unpacking their things before going off to bed, tired from the days excitement. As the blond drifted off to sleep, his mind conjured up a image of two small children. One was zooming around on a small broomstick, grinning with delight while the other, more timid one was shuffling his feet as he stared down at the ground. The image was so familiar in Kenma’s mind, but as sleep cling at him, he didn’t think on the picture and let himself be pulled away into the deep dark deaths of slumber. 

 

-

 

The first week went by in a blur. The sudden change in Kenma’s entire world was a big adjustment and hard to manage at first. From meeting new people to teacher and figuring where and when all his classes were, there wasn’t much time to think of anything else. But as the first week ended, he found himself getting used to the chaos.

It was that Saturday afternoon, and the blond boy had met up with his new friend Hinata to practice flying out in the back of the castle that faced the dark forest. The previous day had been their first flying lesson, and the redhead had been overzealous. Currently, the boy was soaring a few feet off the ground, tossing a quaffel back and forth with Kenma, who sat on the ground. 

“Toss me another one!” Shouted Hinata. Kenma nodded and threw the ball high and off to the side. Hinata grinned and soared after it, catching it easily before it hit the ground. “Nice!” He shouted in triumph, grinning ear to ear. 

“Oi, idiot!” Came a voice from the side of the castle, approaching the two angrily. Kenma turned to see Kageyama marching over to them. “That’s not how you do it, what kind of practice is this?” He asked, a scowl on his face. 

“Hey, this practice helps, jerk! What do you know anyway?” Hinata spat back. “I’d like to see you do better!” The redhead challenged. 

Kenma watched as Kageyama took the ball and began tossing it to Hinata. The two, despite always arguing with each other, had become almost inseparable over the first week. Every class the blond had with Gryffindor, the two boys were always partners, despite there ceaseless bickering. 

Kenma, now completely forgotten by the other two’s little argument, decided that it was getting late and got up, heading back into the castle as the early Autumn sky began to turn orange. As he walked into the main corridor, he sensed something moving in his peripheral vision. Turning his eyes to the movement, he saw a lean, tall figure resting against a pillar. As he turned his head, the figure moved into the light, a sly grin forming on his face. 

“Oi, Kitten,” Kuroo said, his hands in his robe pockets “Long time no see.”

Kenma, not knowing how to react, stayed silent but his eyes didn’t waver. 

“I saw you out there with your friend.” The boy continued, sauntering over next to the him, “You interested in quidditch?” He asked, eyes never leaving Kenma’s. 

“Not really.” The blond said flatly, finally glancing away uncomfortably. Kuroo pouted.

“Really? I think you’d be a good seeker.” 

“I was only playing because Shouyou wanted me to.” Kenma said, shuffling his feet and glancing away again. 

“And what if I wanted you to play?” The raven asked, his eyes narrowing playfully. 

Kenma blushed slightly and stammered. “I-I don’t know you yet..”

“Yet? So you will soon?” The raven asked, grinning now. 

The blond only rolled his eyes and turned, beginning to walk away. Kuroo only laughed and walked with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, making the blond flinch. 

“I’m only joking, Kitten.” He said, smiling. “But you should consider playing, you might really have fun.” 

Kenma shrugged, but couldn’t help a small smile forming on his lips. For some reason, he enjoyed the older boy’s warm around him. His presence seemed so normal to the blond. 

As the two walked, Kuroo talked about quidditch and all the teams and players. Kenma listened and enjoyed it, actually finding the whole thing slightly interesting. He even put in a few words of his own as they walked.

“Ah,” Kuroo said with a sigh, “I guess this is where we part ways, hm?” The raven said as they approached where their two paths to the common rooms separated. 

“Oh,” Kenma nodded, “Yeah...” he trailed off.

Kuroo turned to the shorter boy, a hand coming up and tucking a strand of blond hair behind his ear. He leaned down slight and smirked as the boy blushed and his eyes shifted. “So... When will I see you again, kitten?” Kuroo asked in a low whisper. 

“I- I don’t know...” the blond stuttered, heart pounding, his eyes finally locking into Kuroo’s.

“How about tomorrow, after breakfast. I’ll show you around a little, and maybe we can play some quidditch.” Kuroo grinned, straightening up again. 

“I- uh, okay...” Kenma mumbled, not feeling as though he had much of a choice, but also feeling intrigued by the older boy. 

“Great.” The raven smiled, “I’ll see you then.” Kuroo said, reaching a hand up and ruffling Kenma’s hair before walking off down the corridor. 

Kenma, face still pink, reached up and touched the place where Kuroo had touched, flattening his pudding hair again. The blond, realizing a small smile had formed on his lips again, quickly went straight faced again before he turned and walked back to his common room, all the while his mind racing around the boy with the sly eyes.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo and others hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I’m trying to form a good plot but it’s hard!

As much as Kenma hated to admit it, he was a bit excited the next morning as he showered and got dressed in casual pair of blue jeans a a long sleeve baby blue sweater. It was a Sunday morning and most students were dressed casually as they went down to breakfast. Kenma walked along with Akaashi as the Ravenclaws made their way to their table, eyes wandering around, looking at nothing in particular.

A sudden loud shout from up ahead of the pair drew the blonds attention away. He saw Akaashi’s eye twitch as a boy with wild salt and pepper hair ran up, clad in a yellow sweatshirt with the Hufflepuff emblem on the front. 

“Akaashi!” He said grinning and putting his arm around the ravenette. The other only scowled and rolled his eyes. 

“Must you make a scene Bokuto-san? Tch.” He clicked his tongue. 

“Sorry dude, just haven’t seen you all week!” Laughed Bokuto, his face uncannily reminding Kenma of a snowy owl. 

As the two boys talked, Kenma tried to make his way past them to sit down, but was stopped by Kuroo, who had appeared behind Bokuto. 

“Good morning Kitten. I see you met Bokuto.” He grinned, placing an arm around the owl boy. Bokuto turned and smiled. 

“What’s up bro?” He said, eyes then sliding to Kenma. “Oh! Is this who you were telling me about?” He asked, glancing to Kuroo, then back to Kenma. “You were right! He does look like a cute girl!- ouch!” Bokuto yelped as both Kuroo and Akaashi elbowed him in the gut. 

As Bokuto grabbed his middle, the wind thoroughly knocked out of him, Akaashi began to pull him away as Kuroo grinned at Kenma sheepishly. The blond narrowed his eyes at the raven, a frown on his lips. 

“Who is that?” Kenma asked flatly.

“Ah that’s Bokuto-san, he’s wild but a great player for Hufflepuff.” Kuroo smiled and glanced over at Akaashi and Bokuto, who were now eating breakfast together at the Hufflepuff table. Kenma glanced over too, watching how the owl boy laughed and ate heartily, and how Akaashi’s normally downturned lips twitched upward slightly as he placed his chin in his hands.

“Are they good friends?” Kenma asked, looking back at Kuroo.

The raven nodded. “They live in the same town and are childhood friends.” He said, smiling at his friends, “Great, huh?” He continued before turning back.

“Mm.” Kenma hummed, his thought straying back to the dream he’d had the night before. 

“Well, anyway, are you ready to go? I’ve already eaten.” Kuroo said, drawing the blonds attention again.

“Oh, um..” Kenma glanced down at the table and grabbed a cinnamon-apple muffin before nodding. 

“Great.” Kuroo said, smiling slightly at the muffin in the shorter boy’s hand before they both turned and left the great hall. The two walked out into the courtyard, Kenma only trailing slightly behind the other. It was a dim, gloomy morning with a cool wind and grey clouds covering the sky. However, Kenma found himself liking the weather, breathing in and letting his eyes close for a moment before opening them again to see Kuroo staring at him.

“What?” He asked, eyes flickering away from the raven’s. 

“You’re just...” A twinge of pink appeared on his cheeks and he looked away. “Ah, Nothing.” The raven said, continuing to walk along a pathway that winded around the castle. “Tell me about yourself, Kenma.” Kuroo said, looking over at the blond as he slowed his strides to be side by side him.

Kenma bit his lip and hesitated. “There’s nothing to tell really...” he trailed off awkwardly.

“I bet there is,” Kuroo said confidently, “Here’s this, what do ya like to do for fun?”

Kenma thought for a moment. “Well...” he began, “I play video games... but that’s all, really.” He blushed a bit.

“See,” The raven smiled. “I knew there was something. That’s awesome! bet you’re really good at ‘em.” 

The blond nodded and gave a small smile. The two had walked down to the quidditch field, and were now next to one of the stadium towers. As they continued along the side of the field, Kenma couldn’t help but sneak glances up at the taller boy, who’d now gone quiet. His sharp jaw and narrow eyes were relaxed and comforting, Kenma thought, as he let his eyes roam the boy. The dark, thin eyes soon turned to meet the large, gold ones and he stopped walking, grabbing the blond gently so that they could look properly at each other. The raven opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. 

“What..?” Kenma asked, the feel of the taller boy’s hand on his arm making his chest pound for an odd reason. 

“I-“ Kuroo began, swallowing, “I feel as if I’ve know you a long time.” He shook his head. “I don’t know why...” he trailed off. 

Kenma stood, a bit suprised before saying, “I... I feel the same...” 

Kuroo nodded, eyes scanning every inch of the blond’s face, searching. Suddenly there was a high pitch whooshing sound and a small, golden thing zoomed right between the two boy’s before darting away again. 

“Damn,” Kuroo said, breaking the eye contact and looking up at the small thing that zoomed away. “Someone let the snitch out.” He clicked his tongue before looking back down again. “Well, we should probably get back.” He said, grabbing Kenma’s hand gently and turning to go. 

Kenma followed him, the feeling of their skin touching making him increasingly nervous. It was a moment before he drew his hand away from the others’ grasp, staring downward as they walked in silence. Kuroo grimaced, but didn’t look back at the blond. It was quiet the rest of the way up. 

As they made their way into the castle and walked along the main corridor together, Kuroo let out a long breath before speaking. 

“Kenma, I want to get to know you.” He said, turning to the shorter boy with a serious expression. “Whether you like it or not.” 

Kenma, holding his hand’s together anxiously, turned his yellow eyes up to meet the raven ones. “Okay...” he said softly before looking away again. 

Kuroo smiled.

 

 

-

 

As the weeks went by, Kenma found himself spending increasingly more time around Kuroo and his friends. The blond boy had met new people as well, including a short and rather angry boy named Yaku from Gryffindor, and a tall, (and in Kenma’s opinion) strange kid from Hufflepuff named Lev. With Bokuto and Akaashi on top of it, Kenma had become part of his own small friend group. And apart from Hianata, these were the only people Kenma really spend time with, and he found himself enjoying it more than he though we would have.

 

It was one cool fall day in the beginning of October, and the whole groups was going down to play out on the quidditch field after classes. Kenma wore a blue, turtleneck sweater under his robes that poked out from the collar and kept his neck warm against the cool breeze. Kenma walked along side of Kuroo, who was purposely slowing down his strides to stay next to the shorter boy. As they walked, Bokuto, Akaashi, Lev and Yaku all were scattered about as the boy’s made their way.

Kuroo grinned down at the small blond, leaning down to him slightly as they walked. His breath was white against the cold air.

“Gonna play with us today?”

Kenma shrugged. His nose and cheeks were slightly red from the cold, and perhaps something else as he let his shoulder lean against Kuroo’s lightly. 

“You should try it out.” Kuroo said. “I’ve seen you and Hinata practicing, you have talent.” 

The blond shrugged again. “I don’t know...” he said softly, “I’ll just watch probably...” 

“Watch?” Kuroo said, a pout on his lips. “Well,” he straightened up, “Maybe another day.” 

Kenma glanced up at the raven, who was now looking up at the field. He felt a twinge of guilt for always rejecting his offers to play, especially when the raven knew he would always play with Hinata. Kenma shifted his feet and rubbed his hands together. He wanted to play with Kuroo, but the prospect of it was slightly intimidating to him. 

As the boy’s walked down and grabbed a quaffle, Bokuto and Lev began to zoom past each other while Lev and Akaashi backed each of them up. Kenma sat himself in the stands, watching the other play. A few minutes later, Kuroo came up and sat next to the blond, handing him a steaming cup of pumpkin juice. The pudding head mumbled out a thanks as the raven sat with him. 

“Aren’t you going to play?” He asked, turned slightly towards Kuroo. 

“Me and Akaashi will switch out soon, don’t worry, you’ll get to see me on action.” He winked, grinning. 

Kenma just rolled his eyes, but a small smile graced his lips. Kuroo only smirked to himself. Kenma brought his hand to his lips, blowing warm air into his palms. His thin fingers were pale and red knuckled, trembling from the cold. Kuroo saw this and grabbed his hands, bringing them down to his lap and holding them, his own warm palms bringing heat back into the blonds. 

“Thank you.” Kenma mumbled, embarrassed but relishing in the warmth. Kuroo’s hands were warm and strong against Kenma’s. Kuroo only smiled before the two boys turned towards the field, watching the other shout and laugh as they played.

When Kuroo finally went out and began to play, Akaashi came up to sit with Kenma. The two quieter kids watched, Kenma’s eyes never leaving Kuroo. Akaashi glanced over at the pudding head a few minutes later. 

“You and Kuroo-kun are good friends.” He said as more of a statement rather than a question. 

Kenma shrugged and quickly looked away from staring at Kuroo. 

“So are you and Bokuto-san.” Kenma replied quietly, glancing over at the raven. The two met eyes, and a smile broke out on each of their straight faces.

“What about me? Did you see how cool I was Akaashi!” Asked Bokuto, grinning as he and the others appeared at the end of the bleachers, walking towards the pair. 

“Nothing.” Akaashi said, getting up and going over to him. Kenma got up also, joining the group as they all headed back to the castle together. As they walked, Yaku scolded Lev over something and Bokuto explained in great detail one of his many feats from a match to Akaashi. Kuroo stayed by Kenma’s side, quiet but smiling at him every once an awhile. 

“Kenma, you’re coming to the Halloween party Friday, right?” Bokuto suddenly asked as the group entered a corridor. 

“Um... I don’t know yet...” The blond said, glancing away. 

“Well, you should totally come! Everyone will be there!” The owl boy said with a grin, “Including Kuroo-San~ Ouch!” He yelped as both Kuroo and Akaashi smacks shin upside the head.

Kenma blushed and shuffled his feet before Kuroo turned to him. “Ignore that idiot.” He said with a sigh, “But you should come. Dress up as something, too. It’s a costume party.” He said, smirking. 

“Alright..” The boy agreed. His pupils meeting the ravens for a brief moment. The group then split ways, Akaashi and Kenma walking towards the Ravenclaw dormitories as the others went to their own. As they walked, Kenma thought about the party, and a small smile formed on his lips as he thought about the perfect costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to add in more ships, so I might make each chapter a different POV and switch between them. What do you guys think?


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Party gone wrong

Throughout the days leading up to All-Hallows-Eve, Kenma was immensely enjoying himself in torturing Kuroo. It was probably the fifth time that day that the raven had asked him about his costume for that nights party, and about the thousandth time that week. 

“Come on Kitten, just one hint? I told you mine!” He whined, flopping onto the blonds lap as the two sat outside near the pumpkin patch. 

“We’re supposed to be finishing this homework, come on Kuro.” Kenma said flatly, keeping smile off of his lips which were trying to twitch upwards. 

The raven sighed and flipped over, staring up at the sky overhead, his eyes skimming the dull gray clouds. Kenma held a book and quill in hand, which rested on the taller boy’s chest. The golden eyes met with the black ones briefly before Kenma continued to write, the quill making a scratching noise as he went. Kuroo reached up, playing with a strand of half yellow half black hair, twisting it in his fingers as his other hand rested behind his head. Kenma fought off a blush as the boy then tucked the hair behind his ear, exposing part of the blonds pale cheek. 

“Stop that...” he mumbled, but made no move to stop him. 

Kuroo smiled and brought his hand down, shamelessly staring up and searching every part of the blonds face.

“You’re cute.” He said with a smirk. Kenma rolled his eyes. 

“Compliments won’t make me tell you.” Kenma retorted.

“Ah, too bad cause I wasn’t complimenting you.” The raven leaned up, at eye level and almost touching noses with the blond, “Just stating facts.” 

Kenma scowled and pushed Kuroo off of him. “Shut up.” He said, scarlet staining his cheeks.

Kuroo only laughed and smiled, grabbing the boy around the middle and pulling him down, successfully making the two tumble down on the small incline they sat on. Kenma yelped as the two rolled down a few feet, until they stopped with Kuroo on top of the blond, straddling him.

“Get off, you’re heavy.” Kenma said, his face emotionless contrary to his pounding heart. Kuroo grinned as Kenma tried to shove him before the raven grabbing Kenma’s hands and intertwining their fingers. 

“Not until you tell me.”

“No.” 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, staring into the blonds face. His hair was strewn about on the cold earth and his eyes glittered with mischief. His round cheeks were slightly pink and it made Kuroo’s heart rate increase as well.

Kenma quickly became aware of their long stare and glanced away, his eyes lidded. 

“Kuro... can you please get off.” He said softly, squirming.

“Oh, um yeah.” The raven said quickly, lingering only a moment more before he got off of the other. Kenma sat up, not looking at Kuroo. The raven laughed a bit, leaned against Kenma and wrapping an arm around him. “Guess I’ll have to wait till tonight, huh?” 

Kenma hummed and nodded, glancing up into Kuroo’s eyes. The orbs met, both boys smiling slightly. 

 

 

“Kenma, are you ready?” Called Akaashi from outside their dorm room. There was a shuffling of fabric and soft footsteps before the door opened. Akaashi, who was dressed as a ghost in a deep purple material and a pale, sickly face, was waiting for Kenma so that the two could head to the Halloween party together.

“I’m ready...” Kenma said quietly as he stepped out, eyes not meeting his friend’s. 

Akaashi’s mouth dropped open slightly as he saw the others attire. 

“Is this... for..?” he began, lips twitching to almost smile. 

“Shut up.” Kenma retorted, beginning to walk quickly out of the dorms. Akaashi only hummed to himself before following after the pudding head. 

As they reached the party, the noise and music grew louder and filled the whole castle with an eerie but exiting mood. People were hanging around, talking, laughing, and doing magic all around in their costumes. As the two pushed through the swarm of students hanging around the large room, Kenma saw floating pumpkins, ghosts, and enormous torches and candles burning about which made the mood all the better. 

“Akaashi! Kenma!” Called a familiar, loud voice. The blond turned to see Bokuto jog over to them, swinging an arm around the raven (making him roll his eyes) and grinning. “You’re finally here! Isn’t this awesome?” 

Kenma nodded, glancing around again. “Where’s Kuroo?” He asked before he could help it. Bokuto, who had just noticed the boy’s costume, laughed and winked at Kenma, making him flush in embarrassment.

“He should be somewhere around here, try the back.” The owl boy said, pointing to the far side of the place. Kenma only turned without another word, searching for the other raven. 

As the blond searched, he couldn’t help but become increasingly anxious and self conscious. 

This was a bad idea... He though, aware of the few looks he was getting from older classmates. 

Where was Kuroo? He wondered. Eyes skimming over the crowd as he continued further back. Suddenly he stopped when he heard a familiar voice. The voice caused relief to flow through him as he followed it to the back of the room. 

As he emerged into a less crowded area, he searched for the boy, eyes skimming. Suddenly they stopped, along with his heart. His breath hitched and he felt his chest tighten uncomfortably. In front of him was Kuroo, only ten feet away, but he was with another, tall, blond boy with thick framed glasses. The boy was against the wall, Kuroo hovering over top of him. The raven was whispering something at the blond, who’s face was slightly red. Kenma couldn’t see Kuroo’s expression, and was thankful. He couldn’t move and didn’t understand why he loathed the scene in front of him so much. 

“Kuroo.” He heard someone say, and he couldn’t bear to think on it. He looked up, and his eyes met with the tall, blond who was under Kuroo. Kenma saw Kuroo’s head turn, and then their eyes met. 

Kenma didn’t answer and turned around, shoving his way out of that room. His quiet voice was strained as he excused himself and in mere moments he was quickly walking down a deserted hallway, eyes growing uncomfortably moist as he tried to repress every emotion inside of him. What were these feelings, and why did they hurt like this?

Kenna felt a strange, bubbled feeling in the pit of his stomach and sat down on the edge of a corridor windowsill. He looked out into the dark outdoors, sighing and brows furrowing. He didn’t know what to do, or what to feel. Who was the boy that Kuroo was with? 

Swirling thoughts swarmed Kenma’s mind, making him dreary as exhaustion began to lull him into sleep. Curling up further into the cold stone wall, face pressed slightly against the cold windowpane, the pudding head fell asleep, away from his distress and into the world of dreams. 

 

 

As his eyes cracked open, Kenma noticed that he was moving slightly. Trying to pull his mind out of slumber, he then realized that large, warm things were wrapped around him. Arms, strong, carrying him, he suddenly understood, his eyes beginning to flutter and finally open. It was slightly dark, but as he looked up, the blond could clearly make out the crazy hair and smug eyes of Kuroo. But the eyes were not smug now, they were distressed with furrowed brows. Before the pudding head could think on it too much, he all of a suddenly remembered the events from only hours ago and began to feel a tight knot in his chest. He moved, fully awake now, trying to get out of the ravens hold. 

“Put me down.” He mumbled, lifting his head up. 

Kuroo looked down at him, “You’re awake,” he said in surprise, but then frowned “Kenma-“

“Please put me down.” The blond said again, not looking up at Kuroo. 

“Okay, just, be quiet.” He whispered as he stopped his movements, setting the small teenager down on a warm bed. The blond scanned his eyes around the room, not recognizing it. 

“Where...” he began to ask as Kuroo sat on the end of the bed, taking his shoes off. Kenma saw him do this and realized he must be in the Gryffindor common room.... 

On Kuroo’s bed...

“Why did you bring me here?” The blond asked, swallowing.

Kuroo glanced up. “I found you asleep after you’d left the party, and I didn’t want to wake you so...”  
There was a few moments of  
silence before either spoke again.

“I should go...” Kenma mumbled, face down. He began to get up, but Kuroo grabbed the hem of his robes. 

“Wait, Ken, don’t go.” He said quickly, “I wanted to see you, you left earlier without saying anything.”

Kenma shifted uncomfortably and sat down again, glancing away without saying anything.

Kuroo moved closer to the blond, and arm moving up to the black and blond locks of hair, brushing through them slightly before grasping one of the yellow, furry cat ears that sat upon his head. The rate twitched and felt warm.

“Magic...” he muttered, “So cute Kitten.” Kuroo whispered with a grin. Kenma blushed, forgetting about the cat ears and tail that adorned his black robes. He even used a spell to make small fangs to complete the look, brushing his tongue along them nervously. Kuroo smirked and reached up, pulling the blonds top lip up slightly to see the teeth better.

“Ngh..” Kenma squeaked out, cheeks pink and brows furrowed as he pushed the boy’s hand away.

“Do you bite?” Kuroo asked, still smirking devilishly (which happened to be what who he was dressed as, red robes, horns and all).

“Shut up...” the blond muttered, scowling and looking away. Kuroo only grinned, but the look slowly faltered as the blond went very still and quiet. Kuroo leaned down to him, but he flinched away with a small sniff.

“Kenma... what’s wrong?”

The blond didn’t say anything, just moved over to lay on his side on the raven’s bed, curled up in a cat-like position. 

“Kitten...” Kuroo said cautiously, “My Kitten~” he purred teasingly as he reached at the end of his bed, pulling the curtains shut that surrounded the four poster bed before laying next to the smaller boy. He propped his head up on his elbow, leaning to look at the pudding head. 

“Stop staring...” Kenma mumbled, a blush forming on his cheeks in the moonlit room. 

“I can’t help it.” Kuroo purred, leaning over and placing a hand on each side of Kenma’s head, hovering over him. “You’re just so cute in that costume.” 

Kenma bit his lip, about to speak, but before he could, the older boy had leaned down and bit the blonds ear gently, licking it it and whispering, “My Kitten~”

Kenma grunted, flinching away. “Stop messing around.” he said a bit more boldly, trying to shove Kuroo off him.

“I’m not, I’m being serious.” The raven said, grinning and continuing to bite and lick at the boy’s ear.

“Kuroo- s-stop it!” The small blond finally yelled, pushing the raven boy off him. Kuroo sat back, startled and unable to say anything, staring at the boy. Kenma was breathing heavy, and there were tears in his eyes. “Why... why are you...” He trailed off, bringing his small, thing fingers to cover his face. 

“I, I’m sorry..” The raven said hesitantly, “I got carried away.” His face was now slightly emotionless. There was an awkward moment of silence, and Kenma lowered his hands before laying down, back facing away from Kuroo. He didn’t say another word. 

Kuroo stared down at him before also laying down, facing the blond’s back and feeling a guilt within his gut. They slept like that, the noise and ruckus from the night drifting through the large stone walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need ideas lol


	4. Hogsmead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma reconciles with Kuroo, and Kuroo shares his feelings.

After the excitement from Halloween and the festivities that had come with it, Kenma had begun to feel the burden of his copious amount of schoolwork coming down on him. And while the boy was smart, it was still difficult keeping up with it all. But he was grateful for it all for it kept his mind off of Kuroo.

 

After the day when he’d spend the night with the older boy, they had rarely spoken to each other. This was greatly due to the fact that the blond had been deliberately trying to ignore and avoid the raven boy as much as possible. Every time he saw him he’d make up an excuse or just dodge every question the older threw at him. Kenma felt bad about it, and in his head he knew he truly did want to spend time with the other, but the stress of school paired with his conflicted emotions towards the boy made facing him too overwhelming to handle.

 

 

It was a cold November evening when the blond was sat in a candle lit corner within the back of the library, reading intently through a book of potions when a soft voice came from in front of where he sat.

 

“Um, excuse me, do you know where the herbology section is? I ‘avne’t been in here much before...”

 

Kenma glanced up and took in the voice which came from a boy only slightly taller than himself with light brown hair and freckles spotting his face. He had wide eyes and looked rather lost at the moment. He wore a yellow sweater of Hufflepuff.

 

“Oh, uh-“ but before Kenma could answer the boy another voice came from behind them, walking up to the brunette.

 

“Yamaguchi, I said I’d help you, idiot.” Came the cold, new voice. As the voice stepped into the light, Kenma’s eyes widened as he recognized the voices user. It was the blond boy with glasses from many nights prior. The same boy who Kuroo had been with.

 

“Oh, sorry Tsukki! I just lost you so I thought I’d ask someone else.” The freckled boy said, turning to his friend. Kenma noticed that the blond boy wore emerald green, the color of Slytherin. Suddenly the blonds piercing yellow eyes turned on Kenma and he frowned, taking the boy in.

 

“Whatever. Let’s go.” He said to the other boy.

 

“A-Alright,” The brunette said before turning to Kenma once again, “Sorry to bother you. Thanks anyways!” He said before the pair turned and left.

 

Kenma sat for a moment, thinking about what he’d just saw. It was the first time he’d seen the blond boy, who the other had called ‘Tsukki’, since Halloween, and seeing him brought back the confusing feeling that had accompanied that night as well. He was now curious about the blond just as much as he was confused about the whole situation. He sighed, sitting back and setting his book down, knowing he wouldn’t be able to focus on it anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kenma-kun,” Akaashi’s began as the two walked, bundled up down the stone path leading from the greenhouse back into the main courtyard of the castle.

 

“Hm?” The blond responded, glancing at his friend who looked slightly troubled.

 

“Well,” he began, sighing exasperatedly, “I didn’t want to bother you but, they keep bugging me about it and, well,” The raven rolled his eyes before continuing, “Kuroo-san asked Bokuto-san to ask me to ask you about why you won’t talk to Kuroo-san.” He finished, huffing our a breath of warm air into the cold weather.

“And, well, I have been wondering myself too. I thought you two had seemed... close.” He added, glancing at the blond.

 

Kenma sighed out, eyes turning to stare at the sky where many owls flew, going back and forth from the towers of the school. “I...” he began, trying to find something to say, “I’m not sure why...” he said, grimacing and looking back down again. Akaasi only glanced at his friend, not saying another word as the two walked into the school.

 

Making their way into the great hall for dinner, the two boys walked together to the Ravenclaw table. As Kenma sat down, he could feel the penetrating stare of the ravenette boy from the table across from him. His eyes turned and they met with Kuroo’s, staring for a moment. The raven boy didn’t break eye contact as he rested his elbows on the table, then setting his chin in his palms, continuing to stare at the blond boy. Kenma grimaced and finally broke the eye contact, not liking the feeling of the other watching him so intently. The pudding head soon drew his eyes away, focusing on eating and tuning into the conversation some of the students sitting near him were having. A minute later, however, there was a gentle poking at his arm and the boy looked down to see a paper airplane prodding at his arm, trying to get his attention. Kenma glanced up at Kuroo, who was no longer looking at him, before grabbing the paper and opening it up.

 

Inside was a scribbled drawing of a cat, curled up and asleep, but as the boy watched the sleeping creature it slowly opened its eyes before standing up and stretching, moving its tail back and forth. Suddenly the words ‘I miss you meowy much’ appeared, hovering above the the little cat, who was now rubbing its head against where Kenma’s thumb gripped the paper.

The boy sat, trying not to let a smile curl onto his lips before he stuffed the paper down into his robe pocket. His eyes met Kuroo’s from across the table and the boy pouted teasingly, Kenma only rolled his eyes before going back to eating his food.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Kitten~” Kuroo said, drawing out the word as he whined, coming up behind the boy and wrapping his arms around the blonds shoulders. “I have a proposition that you can’t refuse.” The older boy purred as Kenma grimaced, turning around.

 

“What is it?” The shorter boy said with a frown, his bangs falling in front of his face. They were in the great hall, which was currently being used as a study area. It was now a few weeks into November and the many of the older kids were off at Hogsmead for the day. “I thought you went with Bokuto today, anyways.”

 

“Not yet- I actually wanted to take you with me.”

 

“I can’t Kuro, I’m not old enough.”

 

“It’s fine as long as you’re with a upperclassman.” Kuroo said, smiling.

 

“No, Kuroo I really shouldn’t.” Kenma said, eyes shifting away.

 

Kuroo made a face. “Pleeease kitteeen!” The boy cried dramatically, then he brought his eyes level with Kenma’s as his voice lowered, suddenly in a more serious tone. “I miss you...” he trailed off.

 

The blond narrowed his eyes, a frown on his lips as he thought for a moment. He glanced away, but sighed in defeat, unable to refuse him any longer. “Fine...” The boy mumbled, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

 

 

And just like that, Kenma got dragged to Hogsmead by the older boy. Kuroo seemed very delighted with himself while Kenma was rather indifferent as they went. It was snowy and cold out, even at that time of year and the blond boy shoved his hands far down into his pockets to try and keep his fingers warm. Kuroo, who walked right by his side, seemed less uncomfortable and rather pleased. Kenma noticed his nose and cheeks were red and realized that his own must be the same. The boy pulled his scarf up more and sighed, keeping his eyes trained on his feet as he walked.

 

By the time the two got to the little village, few words had been exchanged between them. But finally as they arrived outside the first in a long line of shops did Kuroo break the silence.

 

“Where to first?” He said, a grin on his face.

 

Kenma raises his eyes, looking about the little rows of shops before his eyes settled on Honeydukes. The older boy smirked as he followed the boy’s gaze and he grinned. “Alright then, let go!” He said, grabbing Kenma by the hand and dragging him away. The blond went along, a small smile on his lips and the two made their way through the throng of people about the street and into the shops. Once the boys were in, Kenma’s eyes widened in awe at the amazing little place, filled with every kind of wizarding candy imaginable. The taller boy smiled as he watched the boy light up. The two looked around for awhile and ended up buying a couple items. One of which the blond had purchased, which were small kitten gummies that curled up in your palm and purred. Kenma was absolutely taken in and had bought a whole package of them. Additionally, with all the excitement of the shop, Kenma had forgetting some of his indifference towards Kuroo and they’d been acting normally towards each other (much to Kuroo’s relief). 

 

After their first stop, the boy’s went into many other stores. Throughout the whole time, they talked and laughed with each other. Kuroo making bad jokes or teasing him and Kenma responding with a soft smile or a sarcastic comment. All was good between them, and with all the fun, Kenma had forgotten why he’d been upset.

 

It was a few hours later and Kenma sat out on a bench in the cold, frosty air as he waited for the other boy to come out of the bakery, which had been their last stop. Many students and adults were wondering about, although much of the crowd had simmered down. The blond smiled and breathed out into the air, watching his breath dissipate. And at the moment, the raven came out, the little shop door making a noise as it swung open then shut, Kuroo stepping out. He held a small brown bag in his hand.

 

“Oi, Ken. I got you something.” He said, grinning as he walked up to the bench, sitting down and handing the brown package to the boy.

 

“What is this?” The blond asked curiously. It smelled like cinnamon.

 

“Just open it.” Kuroo said, unable to keep himself from grinning.

 

So Kenma did, unwrapping the package. Inside was a warm and mouth watering delicious looking piece of apple pie. Steam rose up from it and Kenma’s lips curved into a adorable smile. He looked back at Kuroo.

 

“This is...my favorite,” he said incredulously. “How did you know?”

 

“I have my ways.” The older said, smiling at how content the other seemed. But then he looked a bit more serious, brows furrowed and he put his hand near Kenma’s, not quite touching it, but very close on the snowy bench. “Are we okay?” The boy asked cautiously.

 

Kenma shifted his eyes, not quite looking at the other, but he moved a couple fingers so that they were touching Kuroo’s and he nodded. The raven’s smile came back to his features and he turned back, looking up into the snowing sky and humming. Kenma didn’t say another word, but bit into the pie and he was content as well. It was comfortable between them.

 

A few minutes later Kuroo glanced down at the boy next to him and saw him take a bite out of the warm pastry, smiling to himself adorably. As the boy took another bite, a piece of the treat fell onto the corner of his mouth. Kuroo suddenly got a very strong, and very rather idiotic urge at that moment.

 

Against his better judgement, the raven leaned down and licked the small spot from the blonds lip, successfully removing the crumb. His eyes flickered up and met the golden ones, which were wide. Kenma opened his mouth, brows furrowed as if he was about to say something but before he could, Kuroo leaned in just a bit closer and captured the boy’s lips with his own. 

 

There was a moment where Kenma still hadn’t realized what was exactly happening, but all he felt was warmth. And it felt good. His mind was replaying the image of Kuroo leaning down to him and how softly his lips met Kenma’s. It all seemed so good. But after a moment where the lips were pressed together, they began to move and Kenma began to snap back into reality to really realize what was happening. He pushed back at Kuroo, breaking their contact and leaving his lips wet as the blond boy turned his head down.

 

“Why... why did you do that...” Kenma said in a strained voice. His mind flashed back to the other blond boy with glasses.

 

“Because I like you a lot Kitten,” Kuroo said, leaning over the boy and picking up his hand with his own. “I really do.”

 

“But-“ The blond began, a grimace on his face, “I’m a boy and-” but he was cut off by a laugh from the raven.

 

“I don’t care about that, haven’t I been flirting with you this whole time anyways?” He asked, smiling.

 

“I-I guess...” Kenma couldn’t keep eye contact with the other. “But what about that other boy... the one from the party...” he mumbled, half hoping Kuroo wouldn’t her him. But he did.

 

“What other boy?” He cut in quickly.

 

“Nothing- I just- nothing...” Kenma replied, not wanting to continue the topic any further. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to ask Kuroo about the blond boy.

 

The older was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

 

“Should we go back?” He said a bit dumbly, as if he were going to say something else but changed his mind last minute. Kenma glanced up and realized that the sun was hanging low and most students were heading back to the castle. He nodded and they both stood.

 

The two silently made their way back up the snowy path to Hogwarts, which shone in the distance, glowing comfortably with candle light. Kenma let a small smile onto his face at the sight of it. He glanced at Kuroo, he trudged along next to him, his hands stuffed in his pockets. The blond remembered what the raven had said.  _”I like you a lot, kitten.”_

Kenma’s chest grew tight and he blushed at the thought of the words. His eyes shifted as his mind raced for a moment, but he finally decided to reach out a small, delicate hand and slip it into Kuroo’s pocket, entwining their fingers.

The raven looked over, surprised, but smiled his sly and handsome smile he usually made, and Kenma felt the larger hand embrace his own. It was warm and the boy felt safe and, for the most part, utterly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh it’s taken me so long to write this guys I’m so sorry. And I know it shappy rn but it’s gonna get dramatic so don’t you worry. Also, ideas are welcomed lmaoo


	5. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma talks to Yamaguchi, questions Bokuto, and yells at Kuroo. Plus there’s holiday break.

The next morning, Kenma woke up with the most wonderful feeling about him. It was a cool, and rather average day, but as the boy sat up in bed and peeled open the curtains that shaded him from the bright morning light in the dorm room, everything was picturesque. 

“You look happy this morning, Kenma-kun.” Said Akaashi, who was pulling on his robes next to the bed near where Kenma sat. The blond only shrugged, but kept a smile on his face. 

As he got up and dressed in his usual black robes and blue tie, the boy found himself excited to hurry up and get to the great hall. He wanted to see the raven boy who he’d spent the day with yesterday. He hurried to gather the things for his first morning class and went down, making his way to the hall with Akaashi. They sat where they always did, facing the other tables, and began to eat. Kenma and Akaashi talked for a little while, but he grew quiet when Bokuto came and began chatting with his friend, laughing and playing with the boy’s hair. Kenma watched them, and it made him blush. Akaashi was scowling and scolding Bokuto, but didn’t try and stop him. Kenma let his attention leave the pair, and his eyes drifted to the table with red and gold colors swarming it’s length. He tried to spot someone, grimacing as he didn’t see who he was searching to find. Until, finally, he looked at the Slytherin table and saw Kuroo. He was talking to someone tall, and he didn’t look happy. As people moved out of the way, he realized who is was. The blond boy, ‘Tsukki’. He was scowling and looked irritated by Kuroo as the raven raised his voice at him. Kenma couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he knew it wasn’t pleasant. 

“Bokuto-San.” Kenma broke in, turning to the boy’s sitting near him, a strange look on his face.

Bokuto looked up, his smile fading slightly, “Yeah, Kenma? What’s up?”

“Uh, well, who is that boy Kuro is talking to?” 

Bokuto looked over, spotting Kuroo and Tsukki. He scowled slightly and rolled his eyes. “Oh, that’s just that one bastard Tsukshima. He’s just this guy that, well,” The boy paused, thinking through something, “He and Kuro were sort of- Well, had been...close, I guess. They’re big rivals in quittage now, don’t talk much anymore. Things went bad when they started becoming more...uh, intimate, I guess you could say.”

“I see.” The blond said quietly, not knowing how to feel about the new information. Kuroo and that boy had been... intimate? He didn’t like the thought.

“Why is with him right now?” Kenma asked before he could stop himself.

“I’m not sure,” the salt and pepper haired boy said, frowning, “But it could have something to do with Halloween.” 

Kenma’s stomach turned upside down.

“I heard there was some conflict between them at the party,” Bokuto shrugged, “But I never asked him about it.”

Kenma didn’t say anymore, just sat back down, forcing himself to eat and look away from the figures on the other side of the hall. But he didn’t stop thinking about it. So what he saw and assumed at Halloween was actually justified..? Kuroo and that boy did actually have a past, and maybe there was still lingering feelings that day when he’d seen them close together? Then why would he have told Kenma he wanted to be closer? Moreover, why had he kissed him? The blond shook his head, a saddening feeling in his gut. Did Kuroo want him as a rebound, a pawn to make the other jealous? And if not, he had said that their relationship had ended because of their going from friends to more than friends, but isn’t that what was happening between Kenma and Kuroo now? Were they destined to fail?

As these thoughts and questions swamped the blonds mind, he couldn’t finish his food. He got up from the table and left the hall, heading to his class. He felt anxious, and he didn’t feel like speaking to anyone. His good mood from the morning was forgotten.

 

-

 

 

Candles burned in the corridor as the evening sun set outside. Kenma sat out on a windowsill near the Ravenclaw wing of the castle. Although there was no glass, a magic barrier kept out the cold of the winter air while still letting the light through. Kenma sighed as he let his quill down which he’d been writing with, staring out towards the field’s and forests that surrounded the castle. He basked in the tranquility of the moment. It was all still and silent until light footsteps could be heard from down the hall. As they grew louder, Kenma glances towards them. He saw a boy, with freckles and light brown hair coming towards him. He recognized the boy as being the one from the library days before. 

“Oh, Kenma-kun,” he said a bit nervously. “Hi!” He smiled.

“Um, hello-” Kenma said back, wondering how he knew his name, then realized, he didn’t know the boy’s name. “- ah, What is your name?” 

“Oh, I’m Yamaguchi! Tadashi Yamaguchi. Sorry, forgot we weren’t really introduced.”

Kenma only nodded. “Um, so...” The boy trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

“Ah, I found out your name from Bokuto-San, If you were wondering.” He paused, glancing away. “I was wondering, Kenma-kun, do you, um, know anything about Kuroo-san and Tsukki-San?” He asked hesitantly.

Kenma frozen for a moment and Yamaguchi continued. 

“I mean, I know some from what Bokuto-San told me, but still... since you’re close with Kuroo, I was wondering...” he trailed off.

Kenma sat, thinking. “I, I only know what Bokuto told me... why do you want to know?” He asked, feeling jealousy and protectiveness of Kuroo came over him. 

“No reason, I just...” but he didn’t finish the thought. “Well, thanks anyways, it’s good to talk to you, Kenma! See you around!” He said before trodding off down the long hall. 

Kenma sat, confused. What had that been about? Why was he asking him about it? Kenma thought hard, and remembered the day in the library when he’d first met the boy. He had seemed close with Tsukkishima, at least friends anyways, and even he hadn’t known what had gone on between Kuroo and Tsukki? 

Kenma frowned, getting up from where he sat and deciding to do something to take his mind of the matter. He made his was to the Owlery to find a school owl he could use. He wanted to write and send a letter to his mother. It had been so long since he had talked to his family, what with school and his friends distracting him. Christmas break was in the week after next and he needed to make plans for traveling home. As he made his way, we was thankful he didn’t meet anyone else on the way, the boy didn’t think he could handle anymore social interaction for the day. 

 

 

 

 

A couple days later, Kenma was sitting at dinner, not really talking to anyone in particular. He wasn’t eating much either. There was too much going on in his head. He had’t spoken to Kuroo nearly at all since their encounter in Hogsmead, and it was starting to bother him. Kuroo didn’t even seem to be trying to talk to him either, which was even more worrisome. He felt as thought maybe Kuroo was avoiding him, but he couldn’t even tell that much because he’d literally barely seen the boy at all, much less seen him deliberately trying to avoid him. 

With a sigh, Kenma got up and began to leave, wanting to curl up in his bed and read. Anything to get his mind off it. As he walked through the great hall doors, he slammed right into someone, falling onto his butt, as the person apologized lowly and quickly shuffled past him. He glanced up, now sitting on the floor, and saw a tall figure with blond hair. Someone he definitely recognized. It was Tsukkishima. And from where the boy had walked out from, Kuroo now stood, a few feet in front of Kenma, rushing over to help the boy up. 

“You alright, Ken?” He asked, pulling the boy to his feet. “-should really watch where he’s going...” The raven muttered and tsk’d his tongue. Kenma said nothing, just shrugged it off, patting the dust from his robes. He had the feeling the two had been talking only moments before he’d walked out and knocked into the blond. 

“Well?” Kuroo asked, and Kenma realized he was still waiting for a response from him. 

“I’m fine.” The blond said monotonously.

“That’s good,” he paused awkwardly. Kenma didn’t like the way he was acting, like they were strangers or something. “Um- oh! Are you staying, here, for Christmas break?” He asked.

“No, I’m going back home.” 

Kuroo looked disappointed. “Ah, Alright.”

“Are you?” Kenma asked.

Kuroo scratches the back of his head, sighing. “Yeah. Parents are going on vacation, so I’m stuck here. Was hoping you’d be too, but it’s alright.”

Kenma frowned. “You’re going to be here by yourself during Christmas?” 

Kuroo nodded. “It’s okay. I’ve done it before. Nothing to worry about.”  
Kenma thought for a moment, not speaking. An idea was forming in his head. “Well,” Kuroo continued, “I’m going to dinner. You coming?” 

Kenma shook his head. 

“Alright, I’ll see you later then.” The raven said, grinning. He hesitated, but before he went inside he placed a chaste kiss on the blonds forehead before going into the hall. Kenma blushed and touched the place his lips had been. He couldn’t help but let his heart swell as he walked back to the common rooms. Perhaps Kuroo really hadn’t been avoiding him after all.

 

 

 

 

As the blond boy read the letter, he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. He put the paper into his pocket and made his way across the room to the Gryffindor table. 

“Kuroo.” He said, getting the boy’s attention.

Kuroo turned, spotting Kenma and grinned. “This is a surprise. You never talk to me first. What is it, Ken?” The boy said, making a couple kids around him snicker. Kenma’s smile faded, not liking the people seemingly laughing at him. Kuroo noticed this and said, “Sorry, just ignore them.” The raven then stood, and the two went off to the side to talk. 

“What’s up?” Kuroo asked again.

Kenma hesitated, his eyes glancing to the table before he began. “I wrote to my mum. She said you can come home to our house for the holidays.” The boy said, then quickly added. “I-if you want to...” his voice was quiet.

“Kenma- I, don’t know what to say.” Kuroo said, beaming, “I’d love to come with you. If it’s really alright, that is.”

“It’s alright.” Kenma said, trying not to let himself smile too much.

“Then of course I’ll go with you. Nothing would make me happier.” The boy grinned, ruffling Kenma’s hair. “We’ll get to celebrate our first holiday together.”Kenma blushed lightly and nodded. His chest felt warm.

After Kenma informed him of when they were leaving and all the details of the trip home, the two parted ways for the time being. But both were excited, and rather anxious of the holiday they were about to embark on together, and what sorts of things it would entail for them.

 

 

 

 

“Kenma! Oh, our baby!” Cried Mrs. Kozume as she flung the door open, revealing a tired looking pudding head, and behind him a grinning ravenette. Kenma was clutching his bags in one hand, and his cat in the other. He was shivering and teeth chattering. “Come in, come in!” His mother said.

As the boy’s were ushered inside, the warmth of the little cream house flooded Kenma and the scent that was so familiar to him was comforting. It was a mix of cinnamon and cider, and Kenma loved it. Kuroo came in behind him, lugging a couple large bags and setting them down as he stepped into the living room. It was a cozy area with many plush red couches and dimly lit with candles and lamps. Kenma’s mother was a witch, but his father a muggle, so there was less daily magic within his house than a normal wizarding family would have, but still small things here and there. Such as the blankets on one arm chair, which were flying upwards every time Kenma’s cat tried to grab them from the armchair with his claws, swiping at the floating fabric for fun.

 

“And you must be Tetsuro!” Said Kenma’s mother, “Wonderful to meet you dear. You may call me aunt if you like. I situated a place to sleep in Kenny’s room already, I hope that’s alright.”

Kenma blushed at the nickname, but Kuroo only laughed. “That’s perfect. Thank you so much for letting me into your home.”

“Of course! I look forward to speaking to you both more later, but for now, go unpack and get ready for dinner. Kenma’s father will be home shortly.” She waved her hand, and the boy’s bags moved on their own up the staircase on the Sis rod the room and up into Kenma’s bedroom on the second floor. The boy’s followed after, Kuroo grinning while Kenma’s face was still red.

As the two unpacked and changed into more comfortable clothes, they went down for dinner. Kenma’s father was there, and the four are and talked comfortably. Kenma’s mother adored Kuroo and his charm, telling the pudding head he was lucky to have such a friend. Kenma only blushed and mumbled out a response as the others laughed. The blond was happy, however, that they liked Kuroo so much. It made everything comfortable, and he felt content. 

 

After the meal, the boy’s made their way back up to Kenma’s room. The blonds mother had laid out a new bed on the opposite side of Kenma’s for Kuroo to use. It made the small room even smaller, but cozy. As Kuroo went to shower, the blond flopped onto his own bed. His heart was pounding, for as he lay there, he suddenly realized that Kuroo would actually be sleeping in his room. Of course they’d slept in the same bed before, but Kenma hadn’t been awake any of that time. This time was different. They’d be right next to each other. And not even for one night, but two weeks. 

The boy’s face turned pink, and as Kuroo walked in from the bathroom, clad only in gray sweatpants, hair and exposed abs dripping wet, his face turned the color of a tomato. Kuroo began to rummage through his suitcase, pulling out a black tee and pulling it on before ruffling his hair to dry it out. He then sat down on Kenma’s bed, right next to the blond boy, who was leaning against the wall, his legs curled into his chest. 

“I’m tired,” Kuroo yawned, stretching his arms out. The pudding head hummed in agreement, then Kuroo sighed, leaning back and laying next to where the other boy sat, arms behind his head. His eyes shifted up to Kenma.

“You’ve been quiet today,” he paused and thought for a second, “well, more than usual.” He chuckled at himself before looking at the pudding head.

“I guess.” Kenma mumbled, his face was still hot. He shimmied down a little to be face to face with the other, but his eyes darted away and his bangs fell partially in front of his face. Kuroo grinned. 

“You’re so cute” he said with a chuckle. “And shy.” He pushes the hair out of Kenma’s face, tucking it behind his ear. The boy was blushing.

“S- shut up...” Kenma stuttered, brows furrowing, glancing at the older boy. They sat in silence for a few moments. Kenma thought about their last few weeks at school, about what he’d learned about Kuroo and about how the older boy had been distant. He hovered over these throughts, watching as Kuroo’s eyes fluttered shut sleepily. He was really very handsome. Not traditionally, but he was tall and had a strong jaw with piercing eyes and a muscular body. Kenma realized how much more desirable the ravenette was compared to himself. 

After a moment of silence, Kuroo’e eyes opened a crack and he moved without a word, flopping on top of Kenma’ who let Kuroo lay on his stomach, the taller boy’s torso resting between the blonds thighs, and his head in his chest. Their closeness felt suffocating and Kenma felt tense.

“You’re so warm.” Kuroo mumbled sleepily. Kenma could feel the boy relax his muscles, he gently placed one slim hand onto the boys head, stoking his messy hair slowly. The blond tried not to squirm too much, but he did let his knees bend inwards slightly around the body that lay between them.

“You’re so heavy.” The blond muttered softly in response, but it was light hearted and his tone was soft. “I’m glad... that you came with me Kuro.” The raven boy looked up, grinning before letting his head rest back on the small chest. 

“I’m glad too.” He yawned. “I’m especially happy to spend my first holiday with the person I like.” He said, smirking, teasing the blond, but he was serious about it. Kenma’s face turned pink and he hummed to show he’d heard the boy. After a moment, Kuroo began again.

“Have you ever liked anyone before Ken?”

Kenma’s felt his heart quickened, the question made him a bit nervous and he thought for a moment how to answer. Finally he spoke. 

“No, I haven’t.” 

Kuroo hummed. “I did, when I was younger.” His eyes were open and looked wistful. “It was a person who’d lived near me. But one day they moved away...” he sighed. “They never told me they were leaving. They just, left.” 

Kenma’s brow was furrowed. Kuroo sounded so... sad. But he couldn’t help himself from grimacing. There was a bit of jealousy growing in his chest. But even larger then that was the feeling of confusion he felt. The person he was talking about definitely wasn’t Tsukkishima, yet he said what was the only other person he’d ever liked. 

“You...” Kenma said, tone flat. His hand had stopped on the other’s heard. His chest felt heavy. He thought about if he should say something, ask Kuroo, demand the truth from him. He wanted to be upset, or rather he wanted to show that he WAS upset. Did Kuroo really think he was so naieve and dumb he wouldn’t find out about Tsukki? Wouldn’t notice that they still continued to talk, even after he’d made it clear he liked Kenna? Was it just a big game to him? Kenna thought, half sad half furious. 

All of a sudden he got up, pushing the raven boy off of him so he could stand. His fists were clenched as he stood next to the bed that he’d made up for Kyoto, silently wondering what he should do, and what Kuroo would do.

“Ken- woah, what’s wrong?” The raven boy, who was half sitting up on his hands on the blond’s bed. “Hey, don’t be mad-“ but Kenna cut him off.

“Just shut up.” He began, a cold edge in his voice.

Kuroo was shocked by the boy’s harshness. “I didn’t mean to make you upset, I was jus-“

“I said, shut up!” The blond rose his voice, swirling around to glare at the raven. Kuroo had stood and was about to reach out to the smaller, but the look form the boy held him back. He kept his mouth closed this time.

Kenma’s heart was pounding. He couldn’t look at the other anymore, so he stared at the ground. “Did- did you think I wouldn’t find out?” He began, trembling. “I’m not stupid- but I saw you on Halloween. And I know you’ve talked to him since then. So why not just say something to me about it? Why continue to flirt with me?” He forced himself to say, his heart feeling heavy, like it was full of water and it weighed him down. A tiny tear boiled up and fell from the corner of one eye. He wished he’d kept his mouth shut.

“What are you talking about, Kenma?” Karoo asked in a flat, serious tone. The blond felt strange not hearing the nickname from the boys mouth. 

“Tsukkishima. I met him, and Bokuto told me about him and you... I... know what happened.”

There was a long, silent pause. And when Kenma couldn’t bear it any longer he glanced at Kirk, who sat, hands folded and his chin resting on them. After a few agonizing minutes, he finally spoke.

“Let’s not talk about this now, Kenma. For now, let’s sleep.” 

Even as the boy said the words, tears were already welling up and falling from Kenna’s eyes. He didn’t say another word, just stormed from the room. He was frustrated, and couldn’t bear to be in the same room as Kuroo. He slept on the couch that night, and the raven didn’t go after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, I'm gonna add in quittage but I’m just gonna have to make it a spring sport for this version lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, what did you think? I don’t know if I’m super happy with this story yet, but hopefully I’ll like it better soon. Also, what do you think of the houses I put everyone in? I looked around a lot and picked what I liked best, but let me know your opinion!
> 
> Also, what ships would you like to see more of in this? KuroKen is the main, and there will be KageHina, but who else?


End file.
